


I Know a Sarcophaguy

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [25]
Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Dick really loves old horror movies OK, bucket list item check, fought a mummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick and Helena are on a mission to retrieve a mummy.  Or fight one.  You never know how things will turn out.





	I Know a Sarcophaguy

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 26

Matron and Agent 37 were on a mission to save a mummy from a private collection.

"There has got to be more to this than you're telling me," Dick said, his eyes trained on the security around the building.  "Spyral doesn't do favors to anyone."

"I know as much as you do," Helena said.

"You're lying, but I won't hold that against you.  Just let me know if I'm gonna have to fight a mummy."

"You are not fighting a mummy."

The room with the sarcophagus finally cleared.

"Showtime."

In two quick leaps, they were at the skylight -- "Because Gothamites always love skylights" -- and with a click of a lock and the whir of a grapple, they were down.

"I'm guessing you have a way of moving it out?" Dick whispered.

"Just get it to the roof."

"Roger."

As they wrapped a strong line around the sarcophagus, Dick began to read it.

"You know there's something about a curse here, right?"

"There always is."

"Yeah, but I'd take this a little seriously.  Ancient Egyptians didn't mess around."

The door burst open and four heavily armed security guards rushed in.  "You there!  On the ground!"

Dick and Helena moved as one to take out the guards.  Unfortunately, this left the sarcophagus with little more than a steel rope around it.  It swayed once, twice, and fell back with a deafening thud, it's lid shifting open in the fall.

Dick was halfway through a swipe to knock the gun out of the hands of one guard, when the man dropped it.  Dick just registered the man looking over his shoulder before Dick clobbered him in the chin.  The other guards, regaining movement, edged towards the door, ignoring the two spies.

It was the mummy.

It roared and raised its hands as if to attack.

Dick spun around into a flying kick.  His boot caught the mummy's jaw and punted the head across the room.  The body fell down lifeless again.

"Take that, Imhotep!"

Helena stared at him.

"You know, Imhotep.  From 'The Mummy', 1932?"

"You just kicked its head off."

"I didn't mean to!  It just kinda... came off."

Helena closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"We have to clean this up," she said.

Dick grinned.  "And you said I wouldn't get to fight a mummy."


End file.
